My Tears, and Piano
by The Raver Otaku
Summary: She was a loner, he was a lead singer, and he was the bass player of their band. She never thought that she'd let people hear her voice, or piano ever again. Until two special boys showed her the light... Yes.. she was in the dark for so long... But they showed her the light...
1. The Meeting

This is my first FanFiction to publish! I have fallen inlove with Fairy Tail, and I will update Chappies every Sunday! I'm still new to writing, I have read a lot of FT FanFictions, and I just adore them! I want to write like them. So, please R&R! Thanks in advance!

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! ( I wish I owned it though... :I)

* * *

Lucy's POV/Thoughts

'Well, being new is not too bad, at least people don't notice me, it's peaceful too.' Lucy was thinking about life at school, she moved from her previous school, everyone would pick on her, because she shunned everyone out, and kept to herself. She had reasons' why though; she didn't like to get close to anybody, she hated the thought to get close. They'd would betray you, only to have your heart, and trust for them ripped to pieces. She learn her leason a few years back, never to trust a soul, unless you needed to.

'There's a piano on the other side of the school, no one goes there, I suppose. It's always empty, I guess it's haunted?' Lucy thought long an hard about that, it shouldn't be possible.

'Naahh. It couldn't be! I mean, must be a reason, right? Maybe I'll find out later, who knows? I don't really care I'm just gonna go back to my music, and singing. I really do hope no one is here, and my assumptions are correct.' Lucy went to the other side of the school, she went threw the an old classroom, and through a door that had a kind of small stage. It had a Grand Piano on the small-ish stage, she hasn't seen one since she left her father a few years back. She was struck in awe when she saw the beauty, it was in perfect shape, it was shiney, could use a little dusting, and a bit of cleaning, but other than that, it was perfect!

Lucy carefully walked onto the small-ish stage, she grabbed a journal from her book-bag; it said,'Lucy Heartfilia~ My Tears, and Piano'. It had tons of melody's that were breathtaking. On the first page, it had a poem, it read;

"Life is like a Rose.

The tall, red, alluring-rose, this fragile flower stands alone.

Though, threw the harsh winters, and scorching sun, it stands strong.

Most roses' stand beautifully, and flawlessly.

However this rose is covered with knife-like thorns, that could peirce your very being.

Not a soul dares touch this plant, for it is unsafe.

So, this rose stands strong, and alone through anything harming comes to this stunning rose, it warns any doltish people away.

Life is like a rose, for me it is anyway..."

That was always Lucy's favorite poem, it was always so sad, yet it was quite funny, and ironic how it resembled her.

Lucy picked up the music sheet for _Sparrow_... Her mother would play that song before she died... Lucy was only 6 when her mother passed from a disease. After that, she didn't really speak much, she kept to herself. Lucy's Father Didn't talk to Lucy much either, instead he sometimes yelled at her, or abused her.

After awhile, Lucy learned to play the piano. She'd play Sparrow all the time, it was her favorite after all, since her mother used to play it all the time. Sometimes she'd imagined her mother sitting by her, playing with her as well.. Those times were when she smiled a little, as she day-dream about her mother beside her. Lucy would sometimes break down during the song, because it was a sad, yet a sweet song. She stopped playing, Lucy felt tears fall down her milky-white face. Tears... Yes, tears...of sorrow..and longingnes for her...mother.

After awhile, Lucy couldn't cry much, mostly because she was out of tears, but she was also slowly accepting her mothers death. The more Lucy played piano, the more she'd became happier. When Lucy played..she was reminded of her mother. She smiled a faint smile, althought it was a little frown.

Lucy sat down, she put the music sheet on the stand. She started playing a wonderful melody, it feeled the once silent room. She started singing after she played the first chord;

_"I'm 15 for a moment._

_Caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming,_

_Counting the ways to where you are.-_

_I'm 22 for a moment and she feels better than ever,_

_And we're on fire, making our way back from Mars.-_

_15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose._

_15, there's never a wish better than this; _

_when you only got a hundred years, to live.-_

_~ Slit piano solo ~_

_I'm 33 for a moment._

_Still the man, but you see I'm a 'they'._

_A kid on the way, babe._

_A family on my mind.-_

_I'm 45 for a moment._

_The sea is high, and I'm heading into a crisis._

_Chasing the years of my life.-_

_15, there's still time for you, time to buy,_

_And time to lose yourself within the morning star.-_

_15 I'm alright with you._

_15, there's never a wish better than this;_

_when you only got a hundred years, to live.-_

_Half time goes by,_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye,_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on...-_

_I'm 99 for a moment._

_And time for just another moment,_

_And I'm just dreaming;_

_Counting the ways to where you were.-_

_15, there's still time for you,_

_22 I feel her too,_

_33 you're on your way,_

_Every day's a new day...-_

_3x Ooouh, Ooouh, Ooouh ( extra longer on the last 'ohs')_

_15, there's still time for you,_

_Time to buy, and time to choose._

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this;_

_When you only got a hundred years, to live...-"_

* * *

Lucy was done, she flipped to another sheet. For the past 2- 3 hours she played;

_Piano Sonata No.11 in A-major, Prelude in E-Minor, Liebestraum- Love Dream, Un~Sospiro, Serenade, Fur Elise, Moonlight Sonata, and Pocahontas-Colors of the wind._

Lucy sighed, she was done practicing, she wants to play a little more, but it's already 4:54, and she didn't want to keep Aunt Mira, and her cousin Lisanna waiting much longer. So, she packed her sheets, and her few books she pulled out, and started walking threw the front door, she was _going_ to go to the back door, but it was locked. Why you may ask? She didn't know either.

As she exited the door, she ran into a group of people. Her eyes widen as she dropped her Music book, she picked up all the other books, until a salmon-colored hair boy picked her Music Journel book up and started reading it.

"HEY! Don't read that! It's personal!" Lucy yelled, a bit annoyed.

"Oh...Sorry.." Natsu scratched the back of his head and handed her the book, which she gladly took.

"Excuse, may I make my way threw you guys?" Lucy asked, all the guys look puzzled at her sudden quest.

"S-sure.." The Raven-colored hair boy said.

"Thank you." Lucy quickly went pass them, and darted down the hallway.

After several minutes of silents, finally someone broke the quiet, vacate hallway.

"Who the hell was...that?" Asked a Long-Black-Headed boy, with peircings on his face.

"I dunno, but she was kind of...cute..", The Honey-ginger boy said, basically drooling.

This gave the Honey-ginger boy a slap to the back of the head, everyone laughed at the one who slapped him, Gajeel Redfox.

"PHAHAHAHAHA, GOOD JOB, METAL FACE!" Natsu Dragneel Laughed his arse off!

"SHUT UP, NATSU!" Said Hibiki Lates.

"Make me, Play-Boy!" Natsu said while sticking out his tounge.

Hibiki was a little ticked off, but he held his tounge, other wise they'll just fight, and they needed to practice, _badly_.

"Oi, Flame-brain, we need to practice." Gray Fullbuster said.

"I know this, Ice-princess." Said Natsu.

* * *

Alright! I'm gonna stop right there, again, I'll update chappies on Sunday, or when I can. Hopefully it will be the day I say so, otherwise, don't hurt me! That is if you enjoy this story! :3 Sorry for making the story short, I had writers block, bleh! T ^ T

~ Cat.


	2. She's mean?

KYAAAA! Thank you very much for the reviews, and Follows! I am very greatful! And I'm super, super, SUPER! sorry for not updating on Sunday, might as well just play in traffic... x.x So, sorry again, please forgive me... But, Thanks again!

Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail (I wish I did though T ^ T)

* * *

Lisanna's Pov/Thoughts

'God, where is that stupid girl?! School was let out two hours ago!'

"UUUUUGH!" Lisanna huffed.

"What's wrong my sweet?" MiraJane (Lisanna's 'mother') asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Stupid Lucy is late! That's what's wrong..! Hmpf..."

"Give her some time, she just moved here from a bad life, let her be! Now, go to your room and go do your homework, dear. I'll be down here cooking, and waiting on sweet Lucy's return."

Lisanna isn't on best terms with Lucy, although she worries sometimes, she's always envied Lucy. Who wouldn't? I mean, she was rich, beautiful, nice, charming, very polite, smart, brave, ect! She didn't understand Lucy at all, she hid her gorgeousness, and curvaceousness in baggy cloths, and her glasses! What was wrong with that girl?! She just didn't understand! Jeez!

'Maybe she got lost in the school? Nah, I showed her around, I think? Did I? I dunno. Oh well I suppose. She'll get here sooner or later...Hopefully...'

* * *

Lucy's Pov.

"UUUUUUGH! Where is that damn street! It must be around here somewhere...Maybe... This way...?"

Yup, Lucy is lost. Just great! After moving to Magnolia, she didn't get a very good tour around, because her cousin kept on ditching her. SO, she decited to go home, after the attemps to leave her behind in an alley or something.

"Is it down this way...orrr...?" Lucy said, confused.

"OI! You're that girl from earlier!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, it is, Natsu. Good job pointing out the obvious." Gray said sarcastically.

Lucy whipped her head to the direction she heard two voices come from. She was shocked that they'd remembered her. She just ignored them and kept on walking.

"Is she ignoring us?" Asked Natsu.

"Probably, maybe it's because you're a loud dumbass." Gray bluntly said.

"Whaddya say, ya' damn Ice-Princess!" Snapped Natsu.

This caused a giggle from Lucy, both boys looked at her with confusion. What made her laugh, that was so funny? Was she laughing at them? Of course that was pretty much obvious. But they just stared at her, her cute expression. That's when they both noticed she was wearing glasses, and really baggie clothes. They wondered why such a gorgeous girl would hide behind glasses, and clothes?

"Oi, why do you wear fake glasses?" Asked Natsu.

"Why does the sun shine?" Lucy asked sarcasticlly.

"No need to be a smart-ass." Gray said.

"What's it to you, stripper?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm not a- WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Asked Gray in a panic.

"PHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS GIRL ALREADY!" Natsu was laughing obnoxiously.

"I didn't ask for you to,'love' me, Pinky. Be gone." Said Lucy, harshly.

"Hah, Pinky." Gray chuckled.

"My hair colour is _SALMON_, Thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say, Pinky." Lucy said, with a smirk.

"Sigh. Anyways, back to my question, why do you w-"

At this point, Natsu was cut off by a girl calling Lucy's name. It was our favorite 'Mother' /Mira! Mira was waving at Lucy, yelling her name excitedly, telling her that dinner is ready, and welcome home, all that homely stuff.

"Lucy! Welcome back My sweet-heart!" Mira said with glee.

"Thank you Auntie Mira." Lucy said quietly.

"Oi, flame-brain, isn't that Lisanna's mother, Ms.S?" Asked Gray.

"Yeah... That means-"

Once again, he was cut off. This time it was Lisanna, she was running down the stairs, then she slowed down a bit, and jumped on Natsu.

"KYAAA, NATSU-KUUUUUN!"

"Pweash, gwet offs meh..." Said Natsu, his face was getting squished, well, because Lisanna's breast were in his face, he could hardly breathe. She was so happy, until-

"LISANNA!"

Lisanna froze, she was in fear now.

"That is very un-lady like. When I count to three, you better be down." Mira said, with a deathly arua around her.

"1."

At that moment, Lisanna got off Natsu like he was the plague.

"Sorry Momma..."

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were sweat-dropping like crazy.

"Anyways, Dinner is ready, M'dear. You should go eat while it's hot." Said Mira, sweetly to Lucy.

"Aye ma'am" Lucy replied happily.

Both Mira, and Lucy went in and closed the door. They Left Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray outside to talk.

"Natsu-kuuun, why were you with Lucy?!" Lisanna said whining.

"Lis, chill. We saw her at school, and then saw her on the way home, and we wanted to know ask her something." Said Natsu.

"Natsu-Kun, Fullbuster-San. Stay away from Lucy. She's not what she seems, she's mean!" Lisanna said, although it wasn't true, Lisanna was just jealous.

"Oh?" Asked Gray, wanting to know the reason why she's so 'Mean'.

"Why is she so mean?" Asked Natsu.

"Well-"

* * *

Aaaaaand, I'm gonna stop there. Next Sunday, or Monday I'm going to make an extra long chapter! Just for you guys. Thanks again, I love you guys!

~Cat.


	3. An Author Note from Raver, to you!

I'm so very sorry, Minna-san. My computer isn't working, so I'm having it fixed. I won't be updating any chapters for a few weeks, unless I borrow my Brothers' computer, which I doubt he'll let me borrow it.

But, if I do manage to borrow it, I might have to do chapters from scratch, thus you might get them, or you might not. But I am truely sorry.

I'm currently on my iPad, I'll try to write some stuff in my Notes, but I'll doubt I'll be getting anything done. But I will try, just for you surporters! I really love the reviews, and the follows, they really do make me happy, I hope you guys have a good few weeks while I try to write until I get my computer back and/or my brothers!

I also truely want to apologize, if it weren't my foolish mistake to let my niece to play on my computer, I might still be updating, but sadly it didn't happen. Don't worry, I do not begrudge my niece, it was my fault, so don't worry! ^^


End file.
